


Femslash February 2021!!

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Beetlejuice (1988), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, lesbians :0, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: Most of these are probably gonna be hella short because I cannot write for shit
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Brooke Lohst/Jenna Rolan, Catherine of Aragon/Anne of Cleves, Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula/Lydia Deetz, Christine Canigula/Madeline, Zoe Murphy/Brooke Lohst
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Red

Brooke had a lot of different kinds of lipstick. Pinks, purples, even fun colors that Chloe hated like really bright blue or yellow.

Her favorite one by far, however, was the red one.

Red was a really interesting color, a kind of sexy one, too. Wearing the red lipstick always gave her some sense of courage.

Jenna liked purple lipstick, so that's the one she usually had on her. It was usually a dark color, really pretty too.

The prettiness that made Brooke wear the red lipstick to looks just as pretty and feel confidence for.

She and Jenna hadn't been going out very long at all, but Jenna was a lot nicer than Chloe. She thought Brooke's other colored lipsticks look pretty.

That made Brooke turn red herself. Red and happy.


	2. Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing these out of order!!

"Please don't tell me she saw that." Anne sighed as she watched Katherine dash down the hallway, laughter being heard.

Catalina shook her head and sighed. "I think we both know the answer to that.." a faint smile was still on the taller lady's face as she planted a kiss on Anne's cheek. "Wait until she tells the others, though."

"Oh god no!" Anne pulled away from Catalina and flushed a dark red, flopping back down on the bed and grabbing the nearest pillow. "We're never going to here the end of this, Lina!"

Humming, Catalina just sat down back next to Anne. "We'll get over it." she chuckled as she ran her fingers through the shorter girl's hair.

Anne, letting pillow fall back out of her lap, smiled widely as she propped herself back onto Catalina's lap. "Now let's go back to giving me attention!"

"Oh my god, Anne." The words coming out of Lina's mouth came out more amused then intended.


End file.
